xXxSoulXMakaxXx
by animefangirl1359
Summary: "Don't... leave... me... please..." she begged him..."I promise I'll be right back... I will never leave your side Maka. I swear. Just hang in there for me ok?" (Not your typical SoulXMaka)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had written a little short story while working on plot ideas for my 1st main one. If these are what you like let me know and I'll write more! It's not your usual SoulXMaka but I think it's sweet. Then again I did write it... OH WELL :D Thanks for reading! Oh! The only helpful thing I can add here is that anything written in ' is the characters talking in the soul wave length. The words in itc are individual thoughts. {} are sound effects. I don't own any of these characters.**

"Ahhh!" Maka yelled as the sword stabbed her leg. 'Maka! Are you OK? Can you stand?' the white haired weapon asked through their linked soulds. "I'm fine Soul. I can keep fighting," the petite blonde miester replies through gritted teeth and thinks, _I will be strong._ She grips onto the scythe and turns to fight. _She's losing too much blood. She won't be able to fight much longer,_ Soul thinks and says outloud, _'Don't fight, Maka, you're bleeding too badly. Start running!'_ Soul orders.

Realizing that her partner was right, Maka turns to run away from the Kishin that they were battling. The Kishin, also known as Bakenea, was still close behind the duo from DWMA. No matter how fast Maka ran Bakenea was always a few paces behind her. The pain in Maka's leg continue to grow and she finally realizes how much blood she was loosing. She turns her head to glimpse Bakenea closing in the already too short distance between them.

"GAHHHH!" she shrieks as the cruel sword jabbed into her side. 'I can't... stay standing... Soul... I'm sorry... I'm...' _not strong enough,_ Maka finishes in her head as she crashes to the asphalt. 'Maka!' Soul shouts as he also falls. A white light shines from the fallen scythe as Soul transforms into his human form. Stumbling, Soul reaches towards Maka as Bakenea raises his sword. "Maka!" Soul yells as he transforms his arm into a scythe to protect his miester from the Kishin. {Clang!} Steel collides on steel.

"I won't let you TOUCH HER!" Soul yells with such ferocity that Bakenea cringes. _Maka, hang in there. Please. I can't lose you!_ he thinks as he lunges towards Bakenea and slices the Kishin's arm off. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the ugly beast roars as it watches its appendage fall to the ground. Bakenea raises his sword in his right hand and thrusts it towards the young weapon.

Soul, already in such a rage that this Kishin had wounded his miester, kicked the sword away. Bakenea gasped in shock that someone so young could be so powerful. The scythe boy's arm shreds the Kishin in half, leaving a glowing red soul in his wake. Breathing hard, Soul swallows the beast's life in one gulp.

Turning around Soul sees Maka laying in a heap. One of her pigtails got out of the hair tie and is covering her too pale face. Small scratches and scraps covered her arms and legs. The wound on her leg had stopped bleeding but the one on her side was bleeding profusely. _I need to get her to Stein fast,_ he thinks to himself. Outloud he says, "Maka? Can you hear me?" "Hnnnng..." was her gurgled reply.

Soul rushes to her and gingerly picks her up. Maka winces in pain but has no more strength to resist. _Her breathing is too shallow._ He runs with his small partner in his arms to the academy. _He has to be here. He has to!_ Soul keeps yelling in his head. Finally he reaches the infirmary and thankfully Stein is there. "STEIN!"

"Hm?!" Stein mutters as he falls out of his rolling chair in surprise. "Soul, what's wrong?" Finally noticing Spirit's only daughter barely alive in the albino kid's arms, Stein springs to action. "Lay her down on a bed and run to get Spirit." Stein ordered. Soul obeyed and turned to leave but Maka's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't... leave... me... please..." she begged him. _She's so weak._ "Soul!" barked Stein, more alert than ever. Soul grabbed Maka's hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "I promise I'll be right back. I need to get your dad and then I will never leave your side Maka. I swear. Just hang in there for me ok?" Maka noddest the weakest nod Soul has ever seen her do.

Soul ran from the infirmary to Spirit's favorite hang out spot, the Chupa Cabre. "Death Scythe! Death Scythe!" he called searching the booths. _There he is. Jeez this is so not cool of a father._ "Hey! Spirit! Your daughter is in the hospital! Get up and help her!" He called as he shoved the older red head to the floor. "MAAAKAAAA!" Spirit yelled as he fled the bar to see his precious girl.

Spirit and Soul sprinted down the streets to get to the infirmary room. The death scythe made it there first and slammed the door on Soul's face. _Please be ok Maka... Please..._ Soul opened the door to be with his miester for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time.

 **There you go! I'm not sure if I will continue this one or not. That's why I ended it the way I did. Let me know if you'd like this to be another main story of mine or not. I may have a poll but I don't think alot of people read my stories so yeah :) Hope you enjoyed**


	2. Chapter Two

**~Author's Note~**

 **Hey Guys! I'm trying a new style for this one. I liked the other style that I did for the last one but with this plot it would be confusing so I'll be changing which character's point of view it's in. Ok, enjoy! Let me know if you like this style better. If not I'll change it. I don't own any of these characters.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!} {Beep!}

Whether I woke up to the heart monitor's beeping or from the warm and gentle feeling of my partner's hand in mine. _UWA! What are you thinking? Soul is my partner and more importantly my friend. Well, his hand is warm and gentle. That's not my fault. I'm babbling in my head again._

When I open my eyes I'm blinded by the white light of the infirmary. It wasn't this bright last night. I have to blink five times just to be able to see. When my eyes finally adjust I can make out my weapon and best friend Soul. _Aw, he's sleeping. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. Ah! You're doing it again! Wait… everyone thinks this, so it's not weird._

I move to wake him but I'm overwhelmed by a massive pain in my side. "Ah!" I gasp. I didn't mean to be so loud. Soul was up in an instant looking alert. I bite my lip to try and take my mind off the pain and look at Soul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head darts up to see Maka biting her lip with tears in her eyes. _She looks so helpless. But at least she's finally awake. She was sleeping for three days._

I move my free hand to tuck the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her green eyes behind her ear. Her eyes widened and she flinched away from me. Both her hands shield her face from me. Her body starts to quiver in fear as the tears that were fading away start to pour down her face. I quickly bring back my hand, chiding myself for scaring her.

I was hurt, but I understood. _She's traumatized. Who wouldn't be? Damn that kishin._ I raise both of my hands to let her know I won't do anything to her. We sit here like this for a while. I don't move in fear that she'll freak out even more. Slowly she calms down and sets her pale and slender hands back into her lap. The tears, however, are still streaming down her face. I should say something.

I clear my throat and cleverly say, "It wouldn't be cool of me to make a girl cry ya know." _What the hell?! Why? Why would you say something like that?! At a time like this too! Oh god, please Maka chop me Maka. I deserve it for getting you into this mess and then for saying something so stupid!_

"Heeheehee… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maka busted out laughing. _Wait… it worked? What the hell is going on in her head?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Soul is blushing! Blushing! Soul! This is great! I've never seen him blush before! He looks like a little kid who walked in on his parents! It's adorable in a way…_ I've stopped laughing at this point because I was so deep in thought. "Did you stay here all night with me?" I ask, remembering what he told me last night.

Soul gave me a confused and worried look. "Maka… I've been here for three days with you." _THREE DAYS?! I've been asleep for tHREE DAYS?! How much school work did I miss?_ I must have asked this last question out loud because Soul answered, "Stein gave you a pass on the homework and the test that's coming up. You lost a lot of blood Maka. You need to rest. You also need to eat. You're dad went to get some food for me and him, but you can have mine. I'm not hungry. I ate a big lunch when Black Star came over."

 _Black Star came over? Tsubaki must have brought him. It wouldn't surprise me._ "I'm not hungry either." I reply but sadly, my stomach gave away my starvation. "Uh-huh, you're eating." He cares. I hope he doesn't blame himself for this. "When can I go home?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soul~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stein said whenever you want. Since you've been sleeping you've been healing up pretty fast, which is pretty cool. So you give me the word and I'll take you home." I wasn't lying. Stein said whenever she wants to go home she can. But I did kind of stretch the truth about her healing. It's been slow but it should be ok. I'll change her bandages when they need changing and I'll bring her straight back if she looks worse. _I won't let anything happen to her. She will not get hurt again. Ever._

"I want to go home after we eat. You're eating some too. I don't want to be wasteful and I can't eat it all right now." I sigh internally with relief. Black Star didn't bring food earlier. I didn't let him in when he stopped by. He's too loud and reckless. He might hurt her. I haven't eaten in the past three days either, no matter how much Death Scythe offered. I was too worried that she wouldn't make it. "Then I'll take you home, my lady." I say. She giggles the cutest giggle I've heard in my life. _I did that._ I like hearing it. _I'm going to make her giggle like that from now on._

I smile as Spirit opens the door and brings in a pork and rice box. I stand to grab it and head over to Maka's bedside with chopsticks. "You don't have to feed me you know." I remember when she had lifted her arms to hide her face, how she still winced in pain from that movement. "Yes, I do. Deal with it book worm." I say with a half smile. I start feeding her small bites at first so she doesn't have to chew as much. Gradually the bites get bigger.

Halfway through the box she shakes her head to let me know that she's finished. "You're sure?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes," I say and mean it. My stomach is too full it hurts. Out of the corner of my eye I see a familiar red head. I turn my head and see Papa. _He's being uncharacteristically quiet._ "Hi Papa."

His eyes start to water as he opens his mouth. "MA-" and then he closed it. "Hm?" I look at Soul who is glaring Papa down. _He doesn't want me to get worked up. Thanks Soul._ "I… I have to go to Lord Death. I just wanted to check in on you Maka. I'll stop by your apartment later. I love you." Papa starts to walk out of the door when I say, loud enough for him to hear, "I love you too Papa." _He's not going to Lord Death. He's going to Chupa Cabre's. But at least he came here._

"Well I'm stuffed." Soul states as he burps. _Ew…_ "Are you ready to go home?" He asks as he throws the box out in a nearby trash can. I nod and he comes over to my bed and lifts me up bridal style. "UWA!" I exclaim. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" he asked fast and goes to set me down. I shake my head vigorously. "No! I was just surprised. Take me home? Please?" I ask quietly.

He nods and we head out of the infirmary. We head home this way and finally we reach the door. He opens it and walks to the couch and sets me on it. "I'll be back. I gotta take a quick shower, then you need your medicine," he says as he shakes a pill bottle. _Thank you Soul. I love y- oh no… great… ugh…_ I feel my face going red as the sudden realization hits me. I love Soul…

-END CHAPTER TWO-

 **~Author's Note~**

 **There you go! The second chapter to my SoulXMaka story. I have taken this one on as a main story. Sorry this one was a day later than I planned. I wasn't able to get on the computer. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests you can PM me. Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow its been a really long time since I updated this one. Well here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! This fanfiction will be updated every tuesday.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka~~~~~~~~~~

 _It's dark. There's a sword. A flash of pain in my leg. A flash of pain in my side. A face. His face. Everything is fading._ I wake up with a gasp. My hand flies to my forehead and wipes off a layer of sweat. _Ew, just great._ I look around and calm down as I realize I'm back at the apartment and in my own room. I glance towards my desk and see the mountain of books I had been reading and rereading for the test I was supposed to take.

 _Stupid injury. I was really prepared for that test too. And know Stien won't even let me take it. Oh well. I would have passed anyhow._ I go to stand but immediately fall back on the bed. _Crap, I forgot about my leg. Well there could be worse things than having to stay in bed all day._ I reach over onto my nightstand and grab a book at random and flip on my lamp. _And now to do what I do best._ I open the cover and begin reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~Soul~~~~~~~~~~

" _You know that you won't always be there to protect her right?" the little red demon says with a smile on his face. "And why is that?" I ask with little emotion in my voice._ Jeez this is so boring. Why can't I have a dream instead of this little chit chat with this little shit. _"Because you're just like the kishins my dear boy. Don't you enjoy it when you kill them? When you do any damage to them at all? Eventually you'll do that to her. And I'll be right alongside you." He replies coyly._ _I grab him and throw him against the piano that's always there. "I. Will. Never. Hurt. My. Meister. I will never, and I never have been, just like those kishins. Understand?" I emphasize each word by slamming him into the keys. He snaps his fingers and everything turns white._

I wake up and hear the piano playing through my earbuds. _Stupid little demon. What is the point of you anyway? To play bad music and screw with my head?_ I stretch and grope around for my shirt so I can go out and cook breakfast. _Hope Maka actually went to the store… BAKA! Of course she didn't go to the store… AH CRAP I DIDN'T EITHER!_

I slowly open my bedroom door to peek around the corner to see if Maka is up. _No sign of her. Whew._ I tiptoe past her door so as not to wake her up and grab the keys to my scooter. I open the front door of the apartment and who stands infront of my way?

"SOUL IT'S ABOUT TIME MAN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO WAKE UP?!" Yells the blue haired ninja that is way to perky at seven in the morning. "Blackstar it's seven AM what the hell are you doing up this morning?" I ask with my eye twitching in annoyance. "SOUL YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TO TRAIN. IS MAKA UP WE ARE GOING TO WORK ON OUR SOUL RESONANCE. MAKA!" He yells as he pushes past me. I grab the collar of his weird shirt and drag him outside, closing the door behind me.

"Listen, she's still asleep. And even if she wasn't she's still hurt. Here, lets just go to the store together. Where's Tsubaki anyhow?" I look around for the loudest meister's quiet partner. "What are you talking about? She walked right by you to go check on Maka. Pay attention dude."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, hey Tsubaki. When did you get here?" I ask finally hearing a small cough from the corner of my bed. "Oh, you know. Ten minutes ago." She giggles quietly. _How does Blackstar have a quiet partner? I mean jeez… They're so different. Well then again so are Soul and I._ "Oh, do you know where Soul is? I heard him earlier, and Blackstar. Though it's hard not to hear him." I mumble this last part under my breath so as not to upset Tsubaki.

"Yes, Soul and Blackstar went to the store. So, how are you feeling?" She askes cautiously. _How do I feel? Well, I'm always tired for some reason. And my side hurts. But I don't want to worry anyone, especially her._ "I'm fine. Although I do miss doing school work. Soul won't even bring my homework to me. He's such a jerk." I scrunch my face up to show how upset I am, but Tsubaki just laughs. "Here, if it bothers you so much, I'll just bring your homework to you. Then you could do your homework, and not be upset with Soul."

I chuckle at this and nod. "That would be nice. Thank you." I stretch my back and yawn as I suddenly become very tired. "Oh, you're tired. Well, I have to go grab Blackstar before he does something dumb. Need me to grab you anything before I leave?" I shake my head and thank her for asking and coming by to see me. She closes my door almost as quiet as she speaks and I'm soon alone with my thoughts.

 _I should probably fall back asleep before Soul tries to make me cook breakfast today. At least he finally went to the store._ I lay my head back down and close my eyes, hoping I can have a peaceful nap.


End file.
